


SMP Cats - Broken Promise

by Crashh_ed



Series: SMP Cats [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashh_ed/pseuds/Crashh_ed
Summary: Beepaw starts to learn the dark history of CaveClan, with a single promise that could easily destroy the Clan. Sent an omen from StarClan, Sootstar must choose between his current deputy or a newly made warrior to become the next leader of CaveClan.
Series: SMP Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138298
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> \- THIS IS MY AU -  
> All of the characters are described to be how I would draw them with some inspiration from @/pebblespecks and @/crannberrytea on insta! Go follow them!
> 
> I will be making references for this! So, stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you!  
> ~Crash <3

**MarshClan**

**Leader**

Dreamstar – light brown and cream tom with brown stripes. His left ear has a slit in it and green eyes, former kittypet (Dream)

**Deputy**

Smokeclaw – jet black tom with a white left paw and orange eyes, former kittypet (Sapnap)

**Medicine Cat**

Bluestorm – blue and grey tom with black stripes and multicolored eyes, former kittypet (Georgenotfound)

**Warriors**

Cindershine – crimson red and black tom with a small white heart on his chest and golden eyes (Badboyhalo)

 **Apprentice:** Silverpaw – silver and white tom with a diamond on his chest and blue eyes (Skeppy)

Rabbitface – red tom with white socks and dark red markings that look like rabbit whiskers. Short ears and tail with light orange eyes (Ponk)

 **Apprentice:** Weaselpaw – calico tom with a white belly, blue eyes, and a scratch above his nose (Karl)

Scarnose – yellow tom with a black stripe on his back, hazel eyes, covered in scars, former kittypet (Punz)

**Queens**

Lilyspeck - small cream she-cat with blue eyes (mother of (six moons) Violetkit, a cream and faded brown tom with violet eyes (Purpled).)

**Elders**

-N/A-

**\---**

**CaveClan**

**Leader**

Sootstar – brown and white-bellied tom with a bushy tail and golden orange eyes (Wilbur)

**Deputy**

Wrensplash – brown tabby tom with a scar over his right eye and has blue eyes (Eret)

**Medicine Cat**

Shybrook – brown and cream she-cat with big blue eyes, a very nervous cat (Niki)

**Warriors**

Whitebush – white, long-haired she-cat with yellow eyes (Puffy)

 **Apprentice:** Beepaw – short-haired brown tabby tom with a white belly and blue eyes (Tubbo)

Deerpaws – brown tom with black paws and a white tail, with dark blue eyes (Callahan)

 **Apprentice:** Sandpaw – sandy yellow tom with hints of white fur on his belly and water-blue eyes (Tommy)

**Queens**

Goldenwing - brown and orange she-cat (mother of (six moons) Foxkit, orange and white tom with golden eyes (Fundy), and Thunderkit (two moons), dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Jack Manifold).)

**Elders**

-N/A-

**\---**

**MoorClan**

**Leader**

Sorrelstar – brown she-cat with a light brown face, tipped tail, neck, and paws, and has grey-blue eyes (Alyssa)

**Deputy**

Bluetuft – dark blue and grey tom with spikey fur and dark violet eyes (ConnorEatsPants)

**Medicine Cat**

Nutfoot – orange-brown tom with white and brown stripes and paws, and crystal-blue eyes (Lazar)

 **Apprentice:** Sugarpaw – peachy-cream she-cat with white paws and brown eyes (Hannah)

**Warriors**

Scorchfang – muscular brown tom with black-tipped ears and dark orange eyes (HBomb)

Vinewater – dark grey-green tom with blue-grey paws and a white-tipped tail, with dark green eyes (Slimecicle)

Gravelstorm – grey and cream tom with a black back and tail and golden eyes (Sam)

 **Apprentice:** Antpaw – cream and brown tom with light blue eyes (Antfrost)

**Queens**

Grasswhisper - slick brown and peach she-cat with dark green eyes (mother of Antpaw and Sugarpaw)

**Elders**

-N/A-

**\---**

**BoldClan**

**Leader**

Deadstar – hairless tom with an underbite, sliced ears, and multiple scars on his body, former kittypet – hence the “vest” – (Techno)

**Deputy**

-N/A-

**Medicine Cats**

-N/A-

**Warriors**

Longwind – long-haired yellow and white tom, former kittypet – hence the green and white “collar” – (Phil)

 **Apprentice:** Halfpaw – black and white tom with multicolored eyes and ear tufts (Ranboo)

Snowwhistle - light grey and white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Sootstar, Deadstar, and Sandpaw)

**Queens**

-N/A-

**Elders**

-N/A-

**\---**

**The Place Of No Stars**

Rampelt/Ramstar – (now darkened) cream and pale tom with scars on his back and face with dark grey eyes (Schlatt)


	2. Two Paws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Who's who - 
> 
> Cavestar - OC  
> Deadstar - Techno  
> Sootstar - Wilbur  
> Shybrook - Niki  
> Wrensplash - Eret  
> Deerpaws - Callahan  
> Whitebush - Puffy  
> Goldenwing - OC (but canonically Sally the Salmon)  
> Beepaw - Tubbo  
> Sandpaw - Tommy  
> Foxkit - Fundy

The stars of Silverpelt are shown through the clouds. Sootsong stood next to Shybrook before laying down by the Moonpool. 

“Are you sure StarClan will hear us with the clouds in the way?” The tom looked up nervously. _What if they don’t accept me?_

“Of course,” Shybrook reassured him. “The clouds have already passed, so there is nothing to worry about.”

And she was right. The clouds of the first night in Newleaf have passed during Sootsong’s panic. He bent down to get comfortable. “Don’t get too comfy. We have to arrive back to camp by sunrise so you can appoint a deputy,” Shybrook whispered. Sootsong just gave a simple nod back. 

The area was cold around Sootsong. Unfamiliar plains that stretched far beyond the end of the world and cats he has never seen before. He had hoped to see the old leader who appointed him as Deputy, Ramstar, but he was not here.

“Sootsong. You came at last.” A hoarse voice came from behind him. “I am Cavestar, the first leader of CaveClan.”

“Where is Ramstar?!” He asked in a hurry, knowing his father of another clan would ask about his dead brother.

“We do not speak of that name here!” 

_Why not?! What has Ramstar done?_

“Come, Sootsong.” Cavestar turned. “It is time.”

Following the dark brown and black tom up the slope was hard work for Sootsong. Cavestar sat and patted his tail for Sootsong to sit next to him wrapping his tail around Sootsong’s shoulders he began:

“I hail you by your new name, Sootstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of _CaveClan._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.”

Nine sharp pains fled into Sootstar’s body before he awoke by the Moonpool. It was just before sunrise and Shybrook was awake. 

“Greetings, Sootstar.” She bowed and turned. “We should head back to camp. I can smell a small storm coming in.”

She was right. Sootstar also scented rain. Had he hurt StarClan by mentioning Ramstar? _What did Ramstar even do when he was the leader of CaveClan?_ They continued back to camp, catching prey along the way. A strong scent hit them. _BoldClan._

“I see you are on our territory.” The hairless tom said in a monotone voice. “Coming from the Moonpool, eh?”

“Yes, Sootsong has become Sootstar.” Shybrook had responded. 

“Congratulations. I’ll be happy to hear what you will have to say at the Gathering.” The pink tom walked away with his tail on the ground dragging.

“Don’t let Deadstar get to you. He’s just happy.” Shybrook pressed against Sootstar’s pelt. “Let’s just get to camp.”

Something was under Shybrook’s pelt Sootstar could feel it but dared not to question the medicine cat. The fresh air mixed with a hint of pine seeped into their nostrils as they approached the camp. Whitebush, the only full white she-cat, came running over with some news. 

“Oh, thank StarClan. You are back! Goldenwing's kit is here!” She pleaded to Shybrook. 

“I’ll grab all the herbs I can from my store to make sure the kit is alright. Give me a moment.” Shybrook broke away and ran to her store inside one of the boulders. 

A loud hiss came from the two older kits. “Beekit and Sandkit have been play-fighting all morning after we kicked them out of the nursery.” Deerpaws yawned. “Hopefully, you will make them apprentices.”

Sootstar nodded his head and jumped up to the Highstone. “Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath the _Highstone_ for a Clan meeting.” He began as Shybrook dipped her head out of the medicine den with worry in her eyes. Of course, she was worried about Goldenwing. Who wouldn’t be? Sootstar gave her a simple nod; she raced to the nursery. A line of cats joined underneath the Highstone. “I have been given nine lives by StarClan and became Sootstar. I cannot wait to lead this clan with all my power for the betterment of ourselves.”

“ _Sootstar!!”_

_ “Sootstar!” _

The cats beneath him cheered. _Was this what it was like being a leader?_ He lowered his body to the ground. “My time now comes with another great ceremony. It is time for Beekit and Sandkit to become apprentices!”

The two young toms looked at each other eagerly. _At least they get to grow up together._ “ _Beekit_ , you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as _Beepaw._ Your mentor will be _Whitebush_. I hope _Whitebush_ will pass down all she knows on to you.” 

“ _Beepaw!”_

_ “Beepaw!” _

As soon as the cheering died down, Sootstar repositioned himself and cleared his throat. “ _Sandkit_ , you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as _Sandpaw._ Your mentor will be _Deerpaws_. I hope _Deerpaws_ will pass down all he knows on to you.”

“ _Sandpaw!”_

_ “Beepaw!” _

Cats yowled out the two newly made apprentices as Sootstar came down from the Highstone to press his nose to their forehead. Both giving Sootstar a lick of determination on his right shoulder. He returned to the Highstone for one last announcement. “Before I forget, I have to appoint a new Deputy. _Wrensplash_ , would you like to become my first Deputy?”

“It would be an honor to.” Wrensplash dipped his head and looked up at Sootstar. 

“Then, Isay these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new Deputyof _CaveClan_ is _Wrensplash_.”

_“Wrensplash!”_

“ _Wrensplash!”_

Sootstar jumped down from the Highstone again and into the nursery. “Is Goldenwing okay?” 

“She’s perfect!” Shybrook snapped. “Oh, sorry, Sootstar. Whitebush helped her give her kits. Well, one kit.” She turned to show an orange and white kit with his eyes still closed. “He is a healthy kit, very healthy, but Whitebush isn’t a medicine cat. It’s my–”

Sootstar rested the tip of his tail on Shybrook. “It’s okay, you were with me and StarClan will honor her for taking on a difficult task while we were out.”

Shybrook just shook her head, “She’s lucky I told her some herbs before we left.” She turned and walked out of the nursery. 

“I’ve named him.” Goldenwing shot through the silence. 

“Named him, already?”

Goldenwing nodded her head and washed the kit. “Foxkit. Since he does look like a fox.”

“I love that name, Goldenwing.” Sootstar nuzzled up against Goldenwing’s pelt. “I have to go and check the borders. You will be safe here, right?” 

“Oh, of course, we have Shybrook. She is a wonderful medicine cat.” Goldenwing smiled and curled up to cuddle with Foxkit.

Sootstar walked out of the nursery to see Beepaw following Whitebush in every paw step and Sandpaw looking down at the ground as Deerpaws yelled at him.

“No! Sandpaw, Queens, and Elders eat first. It is a part of the warrior code!” Deerpaws looked down at him with disgust.

“But we have no ELDERS. Only one Queen, she doesn’t even have kits yet!” Sandpaw snapped at him.

“She does have a kit, Foxkit.” Sootstar sat down in, creating a little triangle. 

“Congratulations, Sootstar. You must be honored greatly by StarClan to have a healthy young kit.” Deerpaws bowed his head.

Sootstar did not reply but only glared at Sandpaw. “If you keep this up, for StarClan’s sake, you will only be sent to clean the nursery for two whole sunrises.”

“Yes, Sootstar,” Sandpaw growled.

“Keep an eye on him. If anything bad does happen, send him straight to me.” 

“Of course, Sootstar.” Deerpaws got up and nudged Sandpaw. “Let’s go. I’ll show you the territory. We can try and catch up with Whitebush and Beepaw.”

The two cats stalked off and disappeared into the brambles. Sootstar was out in the opening alone; the camp was quiet as always. He and Wrensplash met in the middle. They trotted out of the camp to remark the borders, while Whitebush and Beepaw came back right as they were heading out. Beepaw dipped his head at Sootstar. _This cat knows how to be respectful! Sandpaw can learn a thing or two from him._ The two brown cats matched in perfectly with the pines and decaying trees from the past leaf-bare. All of CaveClan’s borders were remarked and could be scented from miles away. 

“Sootstar, do you believe that Deadstar will try to take our territory,” Wrensplash asked him swiftly. 

“He has fewer cats than any Clan. I doubt we will have a problem with him. Dreamstar is the one to worry about.” Sootstar stated. “With our clan growing bigger and bigger almost every quarter-moon, we may need more territory.”

“No cat of any Clan would give up territory for us, Sootstar.” Wrensplash jumped ahead. “We do not fight in the swampy marsh, on hills in the open, or even in an abandoned Twolegplace.”

“Of course, we just need to figure something out.” Sootstar pushed through the brambles. “I’ll figure it out before the gathering next sunrise.”

“This needs a decision now, or StarClan will be angry if we start a fight at the Gathering.” Wrensplash ran after him. 

Sootstar lashed his tail at him furiously, “Leave me be! I’ve had a long day. Goodnight, Wrensplash.”

Wrensplash stood there in awe as the leader climbed into his den. The first day of leadership was hard, but he never suspected the leader threatening the other Clan leaders for their land at his first Gathering. Wrensplash muttered under his breath, “Just like Deadstar.”


	3. Meeting Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Who's who -
> 
> Dreamstar - Dream  
> Deadstar - Techno  
> Sootstar - Wilbur  
> Sorrelstar - Alyssa  
> Shybrook - Niki  
> Wrensplash - Eret  
> Cindershine - Bad  
> Whitebush - Puffy  
> Antpaw - Antfrost  
> Sugarpaw - Hannah  
> Beepaw - Tubbo  
> Silverpaw - Skeppy  
> Halfpaw - Ranboo  
> Weaselpaw - Karl  
> Sandpaw - Tommy

The first gathering on the new season was coming upon all four Clans. Each Clan leader brought down one or two warriors with their new apprentices to the Centerhill. Centerhill was right in the middle of all four clans. Boldclan arrived first with Deadstar. MarshClan came after with Dreamstar. MoorClan came in directly after MarshClan with Sorrelstar. Lastly, CaveClan came in with Sootstar, Wrensplash, Shybrook, Whitebush, and Beepaw. Sandpaw was rejected from the gathering for stealing prey off of BoldClan territory when he thought Deerpaws wasn’t looking. 

Beepaw was terrified without his best friend with him but was reassured by Whitebush that it is okay for him to make friends with the other apprentices. Beepaw trotted up to a group of smaller cats talking about their Clan and how they are with hunting and fighting. Beepaw sat next to a peach-colored she-cat, hoping he didn’t startle her. 

“Hi!” She turned with a chipper voice. “I’m Sugarpaw! I’m a medicine cat apprentice.”

“H-Hi.” Beepaw shook out his fur nervously. 

“I’m Antpaw. The two of us,” he pointed to Sugarpaw with his tail, “are siblings! We are from MoorClan! I’m going to be a warrior!”

“So am I!” Beepaw sat up straight and happy. “I’m Beepaw from CaveClan.”

“How is it living in caves?” A small black and white tom spoke. “Similar to BoldClan and our wooden nests?”

“No!” Beepaw laughed. “We don’t live in caves, only our leader does! No one goes near the caves.”

“Oh haha!” The tom joined in. “I’m Halfpaw from BoldClan. I think I said that before.”

“You did, mouse-brain!” Antpaw laughed, almost falling over. He turned to Beepaw, “Is it only you as an apprentice in CaveClan?”

“No, my littermate Sandpaw is supposed to be here, but he got in trouble,” Beepaw spoke. 

A big crimson and black tom walked up behind Antpaw, Sugarpaw squeaked and ran behind Beepaw and Halfpaw. “Oh, sorry little ones, I’m just bringing in Silverpaw and Weaselpaw of MarshClan.”

A small silver and white tom walked up to the group with a calico by his side. “Hi.” They both said in an almost perfect match.

“Hi! I’m Antpaw!” 

Beepaw noticed Antpaw was the most enthusiastic out of all the apprentices. He started to point out all of us, “That’s Sugarpaw, my sister, Halfpaw, and Beepaw.” 

Beepaw also mentioned Sandpaw and how he got in trouble. Silverpaw responded, “I’m surprised my mentor Cindershine let me come here, I got in trouble for not cleaning out the nursery before one of our Queens had her kit.”

“Aw! A kit! That’s wonderful!” Sugarpaw yelped. “I’m becoming a medicine cat, so that’s great to hear!” A tail brushed her shoulder.

Beepaw jumped up at the orange-brown tom. He just chuckled at Beepaw. “Sorry to interrupt, young ones, but the Gathering is about to start so I need Sugarpaw to come with me to the other medicine cats.”

They all understood and waved Sugarpaw and her mentor off. “These are always fun! Hearing about the other Clans is something so cool to me!” Antpaw jumped up and sat next to Beepaw. “We can be friends, right?”

“Yeah, but just wait until I claw your ears off if we ever battle!” Beepaw joked.

“I’d like to see you try!”

A loud hiss came from the Centerhill. The Gathering has begun. A tall cream and brown-stripped tom sat on the Centerhill. “Cats of all Clans! The Gathering has begun,” he turned his head to the other leaders. “Who would like to start?”

“Thank you, Dreamstar. I will go first.” The brown she-cat spoke. “MoorClan’s prey has been running well, leaf-bare was not too bad for us, but many of our medicine cat’s supplies were frozen.” She paused. “We have two new apprentices, Sugarpaw, who will become a medicine cat, and Antpaw, who will become a warrior.”

“ _Sugarpaw! Antpaw!”_ Cats of all the clans yowled their names out. Beepaw noticed Antpaw and Sugarpaw embarrassed by all the cats cheering their names. 

The she-cat leader bowed her head and nodded to a hairless, pink tom. Something looked oddly familiar about him, but also weird at the same time. He had some weird bright red, kittypet collar on and his mouth looked broken. 

“BoldClan is strong with the few cats we have. We have one new apprentice named Halfpaw. Prey has been running very well for us.” He stopped talking and turned away.

“Will Halfpaw become a medicine cat?” A cat yowled.

“But how? They never had a medicine cat beforehand!”

The tom looked back hard at the other cats. “QUIET!” He yelled. “Halfpaw will decide for himself. StarClan has not sent us any prophecies or omens for him to be a medicine cat.”

Centerhill grew quiet. Dreamstar took lead and began to speak. “Well, MarshClan’s prey is running well. We did have a rough leaf-bare as our grounds were frozen solid, but now the marshes around us will be wet once the sun takes the ice away.” Dreamstar looked down and stared at the apprentices. “We have a new apprentice, Weaselpaw!”

“ _Weaselpaw! Weaselpaw!_ ”

“Wait,” Antpaw whispered to Silverpaw. “Why didn’t he mention you?” 

“Oh, I’ve been an apprentice for three moons. That’s why.” Silverpaw responded calmly. The tom was warming up to the other apprentices. 

“Sootsong, it is your turn.” Dreamstar turned to Sootstar.

“Thank you.” Sootstar turned to face the other Clan cats. “StarClan has given me nine lives, so I am now called Sootstar. CaveClan has much prey and two new apprentices, one is with us now, Beepaw. Sandpaw could not join us for this Gathering.”

“ _Beepaw! Beepaw!_ ”

“I do ask –” Sootstar was interrupted by a blue-grey cat.

“StarClan is angry! Look!” He pointed to the sky, big black clouds were rolling in. “Whatever you are about to say will anger StarClan.” He turned to Sootstar. Beepaw noticed the storm and was worried about what his leader would say.

“As I was saying, I would like to ask of Dreamstar, if he could spare some land for CaveClan.”

“Are you asking for a fight?” Dreamstar stared him down. Beepaw noticed the tom’s claws slip out from underneath his paw fur. “StarClan ordered a truth in these Gatherings, did any medicine cat receive a message from StarClan about this happening?”

All the medicine cats shook their heads no. _What was Sootstar thinking?! He just became a leader!_ Beepaw thought. _Did he want to try fighting another Clan as a leader now that he can’t die on the first fatal blow?_ Beepaw nervously looked at Weaselpaw and Silverpaw. They stared straight at Cindershine, the big crimson and black tom they saw earlier. Cindershine was staring at his paws, shifting side to side. 

“See! No medicine cat has seen a sign about this becoming a reality!” Dreamstar snapped. “What do _you_ have to say for yourself?”

Sootstar sat quietly for a moment before he spoke. “I want what is best for my Clan, so we should just have the beginning rocks of your territory.”

_Is he insane?!_ Beepaw’s eyes widened. He had just become an apprentice; he doesn’t know how to fight or defend. Dreamstar curled his lip, “Then you’ll have to fight for it!”

“Okay! Enough!” Sorrelstar jumped down from the Centerhill. “StarClan is angry, the clouds are rolling in faster now. MoorClan we are leaving. May StarClan light your paths.”

“Let’s go Antpaw, I know Sorrelstar would want us back at camp before the storm hits.” A big muscular brown tom trotted us to the grey and cream tom speaking to Antpaw. 

“Alright, see you at the next Gathering Beepaw!” Antpaw hopped up and ran to his clanmates. 

“May StarClan light your path, young one.” The brown tom whispered to him. _How could these cats be so friendly?!_

“Let’s go BoldClan!” The hairless cat trotted down Centerhill to the leveled flooring. “Halfpaw!” 

“Ah! Sorry, Deadstar! Coming!” The young tom jumped to his paws and took off. Beepaw wondered how the cat Deadstar got his name. Is it because he looked like a half-dead cat?

A loud crack came from the sky. _What in the name of StarClan?_ Beepaw turned to see Whitebush running up to him. 

“We have to go, Beepaw.” She spoke in a hushed tone. “Sootstar has angered StarClan.”

“I knew this was going to happen.” The muddy brown tom, Wrensplash, walked by. “I told him, as his deputy, that wouldn't work, but he would not listen.” 

Beepaw scurried after Wrensplash, noticing Sootstar and Dreamstar muzzle to muzzle. _They can’t fight here!_ Wrensplash’s cry to Sootstar made Beepaw jump. “Let’s go Sootstar! We’ve done enough damage!” 

Sootstar snarled and walked towards them. “Do you have bees in your brain, Sootstar?!” Wrensplash spoke without turning his head. “This is not how you should speak at your first Gathering as a leader!” 

Beepaw noticed how much Wrensplash was in pain. Two new apprentices that haven’t even learned a battle move yet. A queen nursing a kit and only three trained warriors. Beepaw could see the fear in Shybrook’s eyes as she brushed past him. Everyone was scared, except Sootstar. 

\----

Beepaw curled up in his moss bed inside the apprentices’ den to sleep. Sandpaw was already up and grumpy for having to clean the nursery again this sunrise. 

“If only I can go back to training!” He yelled.

“Can you please be quiet?” 

“OH! Of course, great _Beepaw_ _!_ ” Sandpaw growled and stalked out of the den. 

_What is up with Sandpaw?_ Beepaw knew that he didn’t like the chores he was given, but it’ll help the whole clan in the end. He slept for a bit before being woken up by Whitebush. 

“Come on, we are going hunting. I’ll teach you the best techniques for catching prey here.” She whispered hoping Sandpaw wouldn’t hear. “If Sandpaw asks, just say we are doing a border patrol.” 

Beepaw nodded and followed Whitebush out to see Wrensplash as well. Wrensplash was speaking to Shybrook about herbs and medicine, in case a battle for the rocks at the end of MarshClan’s territory ever happened. 

“No worries Beepaw. We shouldn’t have to fight MarshClan for the Waterrocks.” Whitebush brushed her tail over Beepaw’s shoulder and carried on. 


	4. Power Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Who's Who - 
> 
> Sootstar - Wilbur  
> Shybrook - Niki  
> Wrensplash - Eret  
> Deerpaws - Callahan  
> Whitebush - Puffy  
> Goldenwing - OC (but canonically Sally the Salmon)  
> Beepaw - Tubbo  
> Sandpaw - Tommy  
> Foxkit - Fundy

Beepaw was still tired from the Gathering, but he couldn’t pass up a day of hunting. Whitebush took him out to the pines beside the lake.

“We hunt here on this side of the lake.” She stated. Her tail flicked over to the right. “And that rock is where we are going to store our prey. Understood?”

“Yes!” Beepaw chirped. 

“Good, now what can you smell?” 

“I smell,” Beepaw pressed his nose up to the sky, “mouse. I think that another weird scent is a water vole.”

“Good!” Whitebush purred. “Can you smell anything else?”

“Uh, a faint scent of Silverpaw– oh! MarshClan!” Beepaw realized his Clan did border MarshClan. 

“Excellent! I guess it was a good idea to speak to the apprentices, right? Learn some new scents, huh?” 

Beepaw nodded. His ears redirected to a rustle in the bushes behind them. “Mouse,” Beepaw whispered. He dropped down into a hunter’s crouch and stalked the mouse.

“Keep your tail still,” Whitebush whispered to him. “You’ll alert the mouse.”

Beepaw nodded and focused on the mouse. He unsheathed his claws and lightly padded his way to the mouse. He hoped not to make any noise on the hard ground with his sharp claws. The mouse was unaware when Beepaw stalked it. Beepaw jumped slightly and grasped the mouse between his jaws. _My first catch!_ The mouse laid limp on the ground when he placed it down. He picked up the mouse and trotted out to show Whitebush. She had the water vole daggling from her jaws. 

“I couldn’t risk good prey.” She mumbled through the fur of the animal. “Come on.”

They went to the rock to hide their prey. “Do you want to keep hunting? You did catch a great plump mouse!” Her purrs were ecstatic. 

“Of course!” Beepaw exclaimed and jumped up.

“Let’s find some more prey before you scare it all off.” Whitebush laughed and bounded down the shore. 

Beepaw followed and instantly scented another vole. _Perfect!_ He dropped down, unsheathed his claws, steadied his tail, and tucked his paws underneath him. Whitebush didn’t even have to teach him that. He always did it; it was his little habit for as long as he could remember. The vole was close to the water. Beepaw didn’t want to get his paws wet. He stalked the vole diagonally, hoping it didn’t see him coming around. Beepaw jumped at the vole though it dove into the water. 

“ _Mouse-dung!”_ Beepaw exclaimed; he’d missed the vole. He got up and washed down his fluffed-up fur. _I have to find more! For Goldenwing and Foxkit!_ Beepaw sprang to his paws and found a different scent. 

It wasn’t mouse or vole, but it smelled like a mouse covered in pines. He had seen the grey creature jump down from the pines with a curly tail trailing behind it. _What in the name of StarClan?_ Beepaw questioned the animal but decided to pursue it. He did everything and successfully caught the weird creature between his paws. He heard Whitebush’s voice travel up the shore to where he was. 

“StarClan did give us well prey,” Whitebush mumbled; her jaws were full of two mice hanging by their tails. She placed them down, “I’m surprised StarClan did not give us much rain after the Gathering. Perhaps it was a warning to end the Gathering early before a fight broke out.”

Beepaw grabbed the animal he’d just caught and brought it to her voice. He dropped it and replied to her, “do you think we will fight MarshClan?” 

“No.” Whitebush closed her eyes. “I hope not.”

“Oh, I hope not either.” Beepaw shuffled from paw to paw. _Please don’t question my loyalty!_

“I understand Beepaw; just like you, I have friends in MarshClan. I fought them before, so will you. But right now, we shouldn’t fight them; you haven’t trained to fight yet.” She opened her eyes and looked down. “We’ve just started hunting.” Whitebush noticed my creature. “You’ve caught a squirrel! No cat in CaveClan has done that before!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! How did you catch it? We don’t even climb trees!”

“Oh, it just came down. I think it might have dropped food or something since it was sniffing the ground before I caught it.” Pride filled Beepaw’s chest. He was the first cat to catch a squirrel in CaveClan! 

Whitebush purred. “Let’s hurry back to the rock to grab our other prey and bring this all back. Everyone will be pleased to hear that you caught a squirrel. It’s yours too –” 

“I was going to give it to Goldenwing and Foxkit.” Beepaw interrupted with fur caught between his words. 

Whitebush looked surprised. “You’re going to make a great warrior, Beepaw.”

They grabbed the rest of their prey and headed back to camp. The stone entrance was covered in thick brambles to keep intruders out. Whitebush held the brambles up with her fluffy white tail for Beepaw to enter first. Wrensplash came running up. 

“How was your –” The brown tom looked down at Beepaw’s jaw. “You’ve caught a squirrel! Sootstar!” 

Sootstar came out of his den and noticed the so-called squirrel in Beepaw’s jaw. He smiled and nodded. Pride overwhelmed Beepaw this time. _I have to drop off the squirrel at Goldenwing!_

Beepaw placed the two lumps of prey on the ground and looked at his leader. “May I bring the squirrel to Goldenwing?” 

Sootstar’s eyes widened. “I’d thought you’d keep it for yourself.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Whitebush spoke. “But he insisted on giving it to Goldenwing and Foxkit.”

“Then go right ahead, Beepaw. I’ll take your mouse off your paws. Whitebush, would you give the vole to Shybrook.”

Whitebush nodded and headed for the medicine cat’s den. Beepaw grabbed the squirrel and ran to the nursery. 

“Goldenwing?” His voice muffled in the fur. 

“Oh! Beepaw is back! Come in!” Her voice was calm and happy. _I wonder if she can smell it!_

“I’ve brought you a squirrel!” He padded over to her and Foxkit. 

“Oh, great StarClan! I’ve never seen a CaveClan cat catch a squirrel before!” She purred and took the squirrel. “Thank you, Beepaw!”

Beepaw nodded and walked out of the nursery. He noticed Sandpaw with Deerpaws coming back from a possible border patrol. He grabbed a big mouse from the fresh-kill pile and took it to Sandpaw. “You want to share?” Sandpaw glared at him. “Fine.” He mumbled at last and ate some of the mouse. 

“How were the borders?” 

“You’ll see.” Sandpaw ate a majority of the mouse before he pushed it away. 

Beepaw was confused. Deerpaws walked up to Sootstar and started to talk to him. They couldn’t hear what the two cats were saying though Sootstar turned his back to Deerpaws.

“Shybrook!” He yelled across the clearing. 

“Yes?” She came running out. “Is some cat hurt?” 

“No, I need to go to the Moonpool. To ask StarClan if there should be a battle to win the rocks in MarshClan.” He spoke. 

“Sootstar! That’s not what I said!” Deerpaws yelped. “I only said that there was a faint smell of MarshClan on the rocks! That doesn’t mean that we need to fight them!”

“Be quiet! I am the leader. Shybrook!”

“Yes. I’ll take you to the Moonpool. We’ll leave soon sunhigh comes soon. I’ll make some traveling herbs.” Shybrook turned back into her medicine den with her tail drooping. 

_What has happened to Sootsong becoming Sootstar?_ Beepaw remembered when Sootsong was nervous but ready to make himself a great and compassionate leader. At least that’s what the she-cat he was with as a kit had said. Beepaw thought to remember the she-cat but never did. _Who was that cat?_ He couldn’t ask Sootstar since he was currently ill-tempered and about to head to the Moonpool. _Maybe Goldenwing would know!_ Beepaw ate the rest of the mouse and got to his paws. _Goldenwing will know. She must!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- bit of a short chapter -
> 
> im back at college so chapters may be delayed
> 
> ty for all the support tho !
> 
> also here's my twitter - crash_kaitlyn  
> \- I post dumb shit

Sandpaw has been battle training with Deerpaws, Whitebush, and Beepaw for the first time in a quarter-moon. He has been sent to clean the nursery and fetch new moss for everyone more than Beepaw has. Sandpaw could not stand Beepaw and Whitebush. 

“Now, let’s try an under-belly move on Beepaw,” Deerpaws stated. “Sandpaw. Rush underneath Beepaw’s open forelegs and thrust you back up against his belly to send him into the air.” 

Sandpaw flattened himself to the ground and ran up to Beepaw. He noticed that Beepaw was taken aback by how fast he could run. He slid under Beepaw and thrust himself upwards. Beepaw was lifted off the ground, but not to Deerpaws expectations. 

“Okay, hold on. Sandpaw.” Deerpaws stepped in. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you using all your strength and energy?” Deerpaws questioned. 

“Of course, I am!” Sandpaw wriggled out from underneath Beepaw and turned. “Beepaw is just not moving!”

“Now, we don’t put our faults on another warrior.” Whitebush intervened. “Let Beepaw try it out on you.”

Sandpaw stood up and puffed. He braced for impact as he saw the slow brown and white tom run up and underneath him. _Weak litt – oof!_ Sandpaw was knocked the wind out of him and into the air. 

“Now twist around Beepaw and bat your paws into him!” Whitebush yelled. 

Soft paws came at Sandpaw as he fell back down and flipped over by Beepaw’s paws. Sandpaw heard Whitebush and Deerpaws purr. _Great! I got beat by this nimble cat!_ Sandpaw got up and charged at Beepaw. Anger surged through him as Beepaw got all the praise all the time. He unsheathed his claws and scratched Beepaw’s nose. Beepaw yelped and cried out.

“StarClan no!”

Sandpaw was dragged back and taken off of Beepaw. Bloodstained his fur, and he felt better. _That furball won’t take all the glory!_ Deerpaws threw him to the ground. 

“What in the name of StarClan were you doing?!” He yelled at Sandpaw. “Sootstar would hate to hear this, even after he heard nothing from StarClan the last quarter-moon!”

Sandpaw did not care what Sootstar would have to say. He just wanted to get Beepaw away from all the attention. “Then stop praising Beepaw for everything!”

“How dare you speak to a senior warrior like that!” Beepaw cried. “I would never say that to Whitebush! Ow!” 

Sandpaw just scuffed and looked at Deerpaws. Deerpaws instead got up and looked around. “We must go back to camp. I can smell a dog.” 

Whitebush nodded and helped Beepaw to his paws. Sandpaw just trudged behind them. _I’ll get that dog!_ _Then I will be noticed by the Clan!_ Sandpaw trailed off and tracked down the dog. A Twoleg kit was nearby playing with the dog. _Ugh! Stupid Twolegs!_ Sandpaw turned to go back to camp. He pushed through the brambles to see Wrensplash staring him down. 

“Come with me.” His voice was monotoned and deepened. 

Sandpaw followed Wrensplash into Sootstar’s den. Wrensplash started, “This apprentice decided to unsheathe his claws during battle practice and shed blood of his fellow clanmate. He also went close to a Twoleg kit and their dog.” Wrensplash turned his head to Sandpaw. “Don’t think no cat saw you.”

Sandpaw turned his head down. _Yeah. I was going to kill it._ He bit back his statement. He could think about was how much Beepaw was praised for his hunting and now his fighting. Sandpaw noticed Sootstar walking towards him. 

“He still fought like a warrior,” Sootstar replied. _Was he not going to punish me?_

“Sootstar, you can’t be serious?” Wrensplash whimpered. “He hurt a fellow clanmate!”

“So, then Beepaw should’ve dodged him.” Sootstar turned around and laid back in his nest. “Tell Deerpaws that he should go hunting with Sandpaw. No negative feedback to him on his fighting skills. He has the heart of a warrior, not a kittypet.”

“Are you saying Beepaw, a respectful and loyal cat, is as soft as a kittypet?!” Wrensplash bit back. 

“No, but he can learn to be more aggressive like Sandpaw here.” Sootstar pointed his tail. “Now go.”

“StarClan has chosen wrong again,” Wrensplash mumbled before walking out of the cave with Sandpaw next to him.

“Is he going to apologize to Beepaw?” Whitebush ran up. She was worried that Beepaw was injured. 

Sandpaw just _scratched_ Beepaw, he thought. Wrensplash took Whitebush aside and explained everything to her. She gasped and shook her head. _Who cares?! Sootstar praises me!_ Sandpaw trudged through the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. 

“Hold on, Sandpaw. Beepaw needs that mouse more than you right now,” Shybrook spoke from behind him. Sandpaw hissed and dropped the mouse. _He’s still getting praised for being hurt! StarClan has chosen a soft cat for me to be friends with._

Sandpaw walked away as if nothing ever happened and curled up into his nest. He started to dream. The place was a dark amber color, and the trees were pitch-black. 

“Hello?” Sandpaw spoke out into the darkness. 

“Hello, Sandkit. It’s been a while.” A raspy tone spoke to him. 

“The name’s Sand _paw_ for your information.” 

“Sassy cat, eh?” The cat spoke. “I can teach you many things,-”

“Sandpaw!”

“You!” The shadowy cat screeched. “How dare you trespass here!?”

“Cavestar?” Sandpaw turned and walked towards the starry cat. 

“Yes. Now Sandpaw come, StarClan has an even greater destiny for you here than in this horrible place.” He spoke, shoving Sandpaw out with his tail. 

The shadowy figure disappeared, and Sandpaw awoke to his friend next to him. “Ugh. I’m sorry, Beepaw.”

“For what?” Beepaw mumbled sleepily. 

“Clawing you.”

“It’s all good practice. Let’s get some sleep for tomorrow. Battle training again!” He replied with his eyes closed. 

“Yeah.”


	6. Tails and Hearts

took about four seasons and twelve gatherings for the two newest CaveClan apprentices to become warriors. At the start of the new leaf-bare season, the two apprentices were given their assignments. Beepaw and Sandpaw both succeeded in their hunting and fighting skills. So Sootstar was impressed. Beepaw was the only one who knew that Sootstar lost two lives during a plague of greencough. Wrensplash and Goldenwing were stronger after their fits, but Shybrook was still shaken over how much Sootstar was willing to give up his life.

A shriek came from the brambles as Wrensplash came back with Whitebush. Sootstar had jumped to the Highstone to carry out the warrior ceremonies.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath the _Highstone_ for a Clan meeting!” He yelled. Foxkit came running up with Thunderkit behind him. Goldenwing kitted Thunderkit, a dark brown tabby tom, last leaf-fall before the harsh season toke over. “I’d first like to mention that I am clear of greencough. I may have lost two lives, but I have 7 more to thrive on!” He coughed a bit and cleared his throat. “ _Foxkit_ , you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as _Foxpaw._ Your mentor will be _Wrensplash_. I hope _Wrensplash_ will pass down all he knows on to you.”

“ _Foxpaw! Foxpaw!”_ All the cats cheered.

Sootstar started again. “And now, Beepaw and Sandpaw. Step forward. I, _Sootstar_ , leader of _CaveClan_ , call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. _Beepaw,_ do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Beepaw responded.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. _Beepaw_ , from this moment on you, will be known as _Beeheart_. StarClan honors your compassion and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of _CaveClan_.” Sootstar pressed his muzzle against the forehead of Beeheart.

“ _Beeheart! Beeheart!_ ”

Sootstar turned to Sandpaw. “I, _Sootstar_ , leader of _CaveClan_ , call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. _Sandpaw,_ do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Sandpaw stood his ground.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. _Sandpaw_ , from this moment on you, will be known as _Sandtail_. StarClan honors your fighting and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of _CaveClan_.”

“ _Sandtail! Beeheart! Sandtail!”_ Cats cheered and yowled.

“Now. _Beeheart_ and _Sandtail_ you will sit a silent vigil for the night and watch over all the Clan.” Sootstar spoke. “Meeting dismissed.” He jumped down from the Highstone and trudged to his den.

“We’re warriors, Sand _tail_!” Beeheart spoke.

“I’m going to be the best one, Bee _heart_!” Sandtail nudged him.

“Silent vigil!” Sootstar yelled from his den.

The night was cold and quiet. A single little owl flutter overhead. Sandtail still questioned whether his StarClan dream from when he was a ‘paw, was still a real dream or fake. Beeheart looked determined to be something more than a warrior. Sandtail was happy for him if he became Beeheart’s deputy if it ever happened. Sandtail did not want to be a leader. He rambled too much and would get nothing done. They made a good team after their quarrels as ‘paws. Sandtail would scare the prey into Beeheart’s paws and they fought side by side. Sandtail was fast and always unbalanced the opponent and Beeheart would claw them to the ground with his fur and weight.

\---

After the vigil, Beeheart and Sandtail got to sleep until sunhigh. They went with Sootstar on a noon patrol to the borders. They saw Dreamstar from the rocks.

“What? What is he doing here?” Sandtail spoke.

Sootstar walked up to Dreamstar and spoke to him. The two cats unsheathed their claws. Beeheart noticed first and watched in horror. Neither of the two new warriors knew what the cats said to each other as Dreamstar jumped onto Sootstar.

“Run Sandtail! Get Whitebush, Deerpaws, and Shybrook!” Beeheart pleaded.

“B-But we’re a team!” Sandtail stuttered.

“Just hurry! You’re the fastest!”

Sandtail took off back to camp and pressed through the brambles. “Whitebush! Deerpaws! Shybrook! Come quick!” He yelled.

The three cats emerged in a hurry.

“Sootstar is under attack by MarshClan! Beeheart is there to help, but we need backup!” Sandtail hurried and patted his paws with intentions to run.

“Let’s go!” Deerpaws pushed forward and ran.

The four cats ran to the battle. There was Beeheart fighting off Silverpool and another warrior coming up from behind. Sandtail jumped the other cat, realizing it was Weaseltail. He was smaller than Weaseltail but still took him down and running. Deerpaws took on Rabbitface and Whitebush ambushed Smokeclaw, the deputy of Dreamstar.

Beeheart pushed off Silverpool and yelled to Shybrook, “Sootstar has been on the ground for way too long!”

Shybrook ran to Sootstar as Dreamstar came in for a finishing blow. Beeheart ran up and snatched Dreamstar by the throat. Blood seeped into his mouth as he continued to rake into Dreamstar’s belly. Sandtail took off running to help Beeheart and takedown Cindershine who was going for a medicine cat.

“Are you mouse-brained?! She’s a medicine cat!” Sandtail snarled at Cindershine.

“I-uh.” He backed away and ran into the marshy plains.

“You should surrender Dreamstar,” Sootstar spoke with blood gushing from his neck and belly.

“You may have taken two lives from me, Sootstar and Beeheart! But this isn’t over!” He got up and stalked away. “The rocks are yours, for now.”

Beeheart got up and walked to Sootstar. He had never seen so much blood. Shybrook covered up all the open wounds, but the blood was seeping through.

“We have to get him to my den.” She picked up some herbs and signaled for Whitebush and Deerpaws to help. “You two are great new warriors.”

Back at camp, Wrensplash saw that Sootstar wasn’t doing great. Wrensplash was also becoming a senior warrior. Beeheart walked up to him to see how he felt.

“To be honest Beeheart, you should take my place,” Wrensplash spoke before him.

“What?!”

Wrensplash nodded and walked to the medicine cat’s den. Foxpaw was eating a mouse and then started playing with Thunderkit, his younger brother. Goldenwing watched from a distance. 

“Come on Beeheart, Sootstar is awake and wants to see us,” Sandtail stated. He looked to have sorrow in his eyes. _Does he know what Wrensplash said to me?_

Beeheart and Sandtail pushed into the den and saw Sootstar sitting up. His eyes were faded, and his fur ruffled. He stood up with support to greet the two and give them thanks. “I lost all of them. All six lives.”

“Fighting Dreamstar was a bad idea, to begin with!” Wrensplash spoke. “He stole lives from you!”

“But! I need a new deputy so, Beeheart. Wrensplash stepped down since he does not agree with me anymore. So, will you take his spot?” He coughed out.

Beeheart nodded and looked at Sandtail. Sandtail was smiling with his eyes gleaming. _If Sootstar passes, and I become the leader. Sandtail will be my deputy! No wonder why he’s happy!_ Sootstar trotted out of the den to the Highstone.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath the _Highstone_ for a Clan meeting!” Cats swarmed beneath him. “We have won the rocks in the battle against Dreamstar. I am very lucky to have only one life left, and not to have lost them all in that fight. I call you all here to tell you that Wrensplash is stepping down from being my deputy.”

Gasps came from Foxpaw and Goldenwing.

“Isay these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice.” He paused and closed his eyes for a heartbeat. “The new deputy of _CaveClan_ is _Beeheart_.”

“ _Beeheart! Beeheart!”_

Sandtail took his tail and wrapped it around Beeheart’s shoulders. The new deputy was just ready to have a good night’s sleep. In the warrior’s den, he and Sandtail slept near each other. Once night arrived, Beeheart awoke in a dark place, darker than the warrior’s den that he was sleeping in.

“Where am I?” He yelped.

A darkened cream and pale tom with scars on his back and face stared at him with dark green eyes. He oddly looked like Beeheart.

“My coat used to be brown, but I grew old Beeheart.” He rasped. “My time here is to tell you something. You can keep a secret right tom?”

“Yes.” Beeheart nodded and sat next to the cat.

“Sootstar is strong, but once he dies you will be the leader. You cannot become me.” The tom spoke. “Don’t become me, Ramstar.”

“You’re Ramstar?!” Beeheart jumped. “But you should be in StarClan!”

“They rejected me. Beeheart, do not become me.” Ramstar spoke and turned. “Promise me, no cat knows this besides you.”

Beeheart nodded quickly.

“We are kin, Beeheart. Do not become me. Be some cat better; better than any cat in this land!” Ramstar spoke before fading away.

“Wait! Come back! _Father!_ ” Beeheart yelled into the void. Ramstar was gone. He couldn’t tell any cat. Beeheart woke to the dawn sunlight filtering in. _Oh, StarClan. What do I do with this knowledge?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is the end of the first book -
> 
> I'm going to try to keep my books of these to a minimum of 6 chapters each. Making them as long or as short as possible. 
> 
> \- I will answer any questions y'all got after this one. 
> 
> thank you ! <3


End file.
